Girls With Skateboards
by sk8r-gurl420
Summary: A gurl thats as tuff as dally and as cocky as twobit moves into town how will the gang take to her
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1   
  
two bit was watching mickey mouse and steve and soda were arm westling so it was a pretty normal day at the curtis' house until the heard a guy howl in pain. they ran to the lot and seen a guy stand there with a horrified on his face look then he looked down to the ground and his friend howled in pain because a person kicked him in the side in front of him there was a person there with there hood on. the person yelled at the to socs and yelled......  
  
"now get lost u crazy mother fuckers!!" then the suspicious looking person took there hood off and relized it was a girl. turned her head over to them and looked with a scowl then she said "what you got a stairing problem if you take a picture itll last longer!?!" they all looked at her as she picked her skateboard up and they watched her skate off.  
  
then it was soda who asked her " who are u??" she looked at them and said " my name is shane" then she smiled and left they all looked like they seen a ghost and when they all got back to the house and dally said that he was gonna leave.   
  
Dallys POV  
  
"i got nothing to do so ill just go to lava see buck"  
  
when he got there he seen buck and then a girl walked on stage while this was happening i asked " whats goin on man??"  
  
"its open mic night tonight"  
  
"oh" i said then i looked up on stage and i muttered to buck "i no her man"  
  
"damn you son of a bitch ur the luckiest man in the world damn" he said "i no" i said  
  
then she started to sing a song  
  
I looked away, then i looked back at you.  
  
You tried to say, things that you can't undo.  
  
If i had my way, i'd never get over you.  
  
Today's the day, i pray that we make it through.  
  
Make it through the fall  
  
Make it through it all  
  
And i don't wanna fall to pieces, i just wanna sit and stare at you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it   
  
And i don't want a conversation, i just wanna cry in front of you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' i'm in love with you.  
  
You're the only one, i'd be with till the end.  
  
When i come undone, you bring me back again.  
  
Back under the stars  
  
Back into your arms  
  
And i don't wanna fall to pieces, i just wanna sit and stare at you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it   
  
And i don't want a conversation, i just wanna cry in front of you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' i'm in love with you.  
  
Wanna know who you are.  
  
Wanna know where to start.  
  
I wanna know what this means.  
  
Wanna know how you feel.  
  
Wanna know what is real.  
  
I wanna know everything...everything.  
  
I don't wanna fall to pieces, i just wanna sit and stare at you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it   
  
And i don't want a conversation, i just wanna cry in front of you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it  
  
And i don't wanna fall to pieces, i just wanna sit and stare at you.  
  
I don't wanna talk about it   
  
And i don't want a conversation, i just wanna cry in front of you.  
  
And I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' i'm in love with you...I'm in love with you, Cuz i'm in love with you..I'm in love with you....I'm in love with you...  
  
Dallys POV  
  
dally just stared at here in amazment and then when she left her and he went after her then he called "SHANE?!?"   
  
"what?" she said just staring and then she said "hey i no you from somewhere"  
  
"ya i seen you this afternoon in the lot when u were beating up the socs"  
  
"Socs? oh you the spoiled little rich kids right?" shane said  
  
"yup thats what i mean anyways where you goin?"  
  
"does it really matter??" she said 


	2. Skateboard tricks

"no not really but....." i said  
  
"but..... theres a but to that sentence?"shane asked  
  
"no...... i was just wonderin' " i said  
  
"oh ok" shane said looking rather disapointed  
  
"so what can you do on that skate?"  
  
" you wanna find out??"she said  
  
"maybe" i said winking at her and then she jumped on her skate and did a bunch of tricks then she got off it and then shes asked in question " are you happy? cuz i could do more if ya want" she said as she laughed softly she didnt look up but i new she was blushing then i asked " ya mind tellin me what those tricks were?"   
  
!SHANES POV!  
  
DAMN HE'S HOT shane thought " um sure the first one i did when i was goin off the curb was a healflip the i did a kick flip and then an impossible so ya you really dont wanna hear me goin' on and on about skateboardin' so i better go." she turned around but then dally said " you didnt answer my question where are you goin'?" "well im goin' to the park im goin to find my self somewheres to sleep is that alright with u?"   
  
"no its not alright with me" dally said with a smirk on his face   
  
"excuse me why isnt that alright with you?? 'cuz i can take care of my self if thats what your worried about or would you like to find that out for yourself 'cuz i have no problem showin ya that i can take of my self" i asked in annoyence"  
  
"no its not that but....... i wanna make sure your alright thats all" he said in a shaky voice. so i said "you come here and you can check for yourself if im ok alright??" i said in a voice that scared me bcause i was falling for him. he came toward me and i looked in his eyes and he put his hands around my waist and he leaned his head down and he kissed me softly not hard as i expected and i was going to pull away but then my hands went around his neck and i was kissing him harder then he was kissing me. so then i i pulled back and i was out of breath and so was he then i looked at him and said " damn you kiss...... there arent even word for how good you kiss" i looked at him with a smirk then we were kissing again and then he said "i think the same way about your kisses" i just laughed softly and then i realised i had no-wheres to sleep and i said " i got to go dally" isaid with a sad face  
  
"what why"he asked "b'cuz i have to find some wheres to sleep so bye.im sorry"i turned away but then he had his hand on my arm i turned back to him  
  
!DALLY POV!   
  
"your gonna' come with me tonight im not lettin' you sleep in the park"i said "i cant not tonight i barely know you even though we were just making out but like i said i barely know you"shane said i pulled her toward me and then we were kissing again and then i pulled away and said "does that give you an idea about what i said your staying with me" she finally gave in and we were on our way to my house  
  
ok ok i no its sappy but its what popped into my head by my frend her name is moses or thats her nickname thanx moses 


	3. The note

When Dally woke there was a note right next to him it said (A.N They didnt have sex they were sleeping LOL)  
  
hey there hottie  
  
when you wake i wont be there because i went to get some coffee  
  
ill be at around 10:00 so you better be up by then because if your not ill be blaring music  
  
so i think it would be in your best interests that you wake up talk to you later  
  
your skater chick  
  
Shane  
  
just then shane comes in with coffee and she says "Your up thats good i wouldnt wanna blare music." she said and  
  
she laughed softly and i said "Come here skater chick." he said as he winked at me I put the coffees down and then  
  
i walked over to him and we layed there for about 5 minutes then i asked her "what do you want to do today? Do   
  
you wanna got the Curtis'?" The Curtis'?" she asked "Ya one of the Curtis' asked you who you were yesterday that   
  
was Soda who asked you that." "Oh Ok then lets go." she said as she laughed softly "And on the way there i can  
  
teach you how to skateboard now how would you like that??" she laughed again. "Umm how about no." i said "Why   
  
not are you afraid?" she asked with a mischevious grin on her face. "No I'm not afraid its just your the skateboarder  
  
and thats good enough maybe later." I said "Awww your no fun." she started to pouti leaned in and i gave her a kiss  
  
and she stopped pouting " Ohh i see now you were pouting to get a kiss huh?" i said "Maybe ok now how bout you  
  
get dressed and ill wait outside ok? If thats alright with you?" she said said acting like a smart ass. "Ok ill be out in   
  
like 5 minutes see you out there." i said and she grabbed a coffee and left.  
  
Outside (shane)  
  
Shane was outside when Tim Shepard when he walked up to Shane "Hey Babe, what you doing on this scary  
  
neighbour hood you shouldn't be hanging around here by yourself come on lets go." he said while he grabbed her ass  
  
"how about no you asswhipe."i said "Oh now now you shouldn't call people names you'll hurt there feelings." Tim said  
  
"HA you have feelings thats a shocker but-" Tim slapped her when she said that the he said " You little bitch you   
  
shouldn't talk back." Just then i said " Oh no you didn't just call me a bitch." Then she punched him and stumbled   
  
back and then dally walked over to me and asked if i was ok i said " Yeah im fine i dont think he is though." i just   
  
laughed and so did dally we were laughin until a red mustang came up to us and three socs got out and one of them   
  
said " Is that the girl Jimmy?" Then Jimmy said " Yeah thats her Greg." then Greg said " Ok bitch were gonna show you   
  
how to show respect to us." 'He just stood there laughing all three of them were laughing at me oohh this wasn't   
  
going to go good for the spoiled little rich kids.' i thought 


End file.
